


Peaceless Oligarchy/Prosperous Democracy

by notthatcrazyfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: (of the Pledge of Allegiance), American Civil War, Anti-American, Cynicism, Evil Corporations, Free Verse, Gen, Government Agencies, Monarchy, Mr. President - Freeform, Parody, Patriotism, Poetry, Sarcasm, Sorry Not Sorry, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatcrazyfangirl/pseuds/notthatcrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America isn't exactly the most peaceful state. It has a psychological toll after a while. Not personal, but if you love America, don't read. I'm just weary. I know America is a rich country and a world superpower, and I'm grateful for it. On peace, however, it's hypocritical. A bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceless Oligarchy/Prosperous Democracy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn't personal. Just...well...I care for my country. The patriotism expected of us despite our...issues...still sickens me. Thanks and sorry in advance. I'm going on a big trip, but maybe I'll start a fanfiction/original work that's not poetry after that.

Ah, America.  
The richest country in the world, they  
Say. The world's biggest superpower, they  
Say, in awe of the country fighting for freedom.

Can I tell you a secret?  
Many people lie destitute in this rich  
Country. Many lie trapped in the outdated customs  
Of the "New World." Be disillusioned, for America IS ill.

America runs on the mirage of democracy.  
In reality, it is but an oligarchy, run by exclusively  
White  
Cisgender  
Straight  
Rich  
Bigoted  
Men.  
I don't hate them, of course.

Don't come here believing you will be saved.  
The regulations against discrimination are bare at best  
And flouted at worst. If you think you can escape  
Racism  
Bigotry  
Homophobia  
Elitism  
Sexism  
Transphobia  
Anti-Semitism/Islam/Christianity/Atheism/Polytheism  
You are mistaken at best  
And naive at worst.

Those of us here aren't the only one who know.  
America is, among other things...  
The biggest threat to world peace  
According to just about everyone.

So yes, America,  
I pledge allegiance  
To the [mysteriously absent] flag  
Of the U.S.A  
And to the Republic  
For which it [doesn't stand]  
One nation, [not] under God  
Indivisible [except for the Civil War which had the most casualties of any war in history]  
With liberty and justice for [anybody who has enough money to bribe the courts]

And may the God that not many of you believe in  
Bless your king  
(I mean president)  
Your Extortionists  
(I mean judges)  
Your royal council  
(I mean Congress)  
Your Bribe-givers  
(I mean corporations)  
And tax collectors  
(I mean the IRS)

So you may see  
Why I'm not exactly  
Easy on the  
"golden country"  
Have I justified my  
dislike?


End file.
